1. Field of the Invention
This invention is connected with shoes. In more detail, it particularly refers to a strap that can be quickly and easily modified by the consumer, allowing a pair of sandals or slippers to imperceptibly change in appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of most commonly used sandals and slippers, the tips and edges of the straps are machine stitched at pre-determined locations on the shoe platform (as shown in FIG. 1), and then attached to the sole. But since the machine stitching technique must be performed by a specialized sewing machine operator, this places a manpower burden on the manufacturer. In addition, due to the curved surface of the shoe and other factors, the machine stitching cannot be completed very fast. This problem therefore raises manufacturing costs and slows the manufacturing process. Furthermore, machine-stitched stitches often tend to part due to wear. When machine stitching work is poorly done, the stitches or thread ends exposed on the protruding parts of the sole may make the shoes uncomfortable to wear. Another aspect is that after the shoe platform and the sole are joined into a single piece, and the instep straps or heel straps are attached to pre-determined locations on the platform through preinstalled holes, the tips of the instep straps and heel straps are inserted into the interior of the platform, after which the platform and sole are laminated together to attach the straps. Although this technique alleviates the machine stitching problems mentioned above, the manufacturing process still has not been simplified, and when holes are punched in the platform during its second processing, the tips of the instep straps and heel straps must be inserted into the holes to pre-determined depths by means of human labor before they are laminated together. This does not shorten the manufacturing Process by any obvious amount of time.
After considering the aforementioned problems in the manufacture of sandals and slippers, the inventor was dissatisfied and thought deeply of how the methods described above were limited by the method of attaching the shoe and the strap. These methods also do not allow the consumer to change the straps. The main intent of this creation is increase the diversity and variability of sandals and slippers.
The primary goal of this invention is to let the consumer quickly and easily change the straps and therefore increase the diversity of a pair of sandals or slippers, particularly when the consumer has several pairs of sandals or slippers at the same time.